Blood dyed memories
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Two children who have lost everything are plagued by bloody memories. Cronos, the Hoshi and the legendary Black Cat are no more, what is left is only sorrow and anger from the ones left behind...


A/N: I got bored and this come out. I really like this song, unfortunately it is not mine in the same way as Black Cat, but Damian and Amely are mine… Oh and I also wanted to tell you that this is something like an intro fic for my fiction "_**Blood cowered Roses**__" _which will come soon. This one-shot will be in a way similar to the second chapter of "_**Obsessive thoughts**__"_ because it will show simultanly the thoughts of two characters on two different places and two different daytimes.

* * *

_Long lost words __whisper__ slowly to me  
Still cant find what __keeps__ me here, oohoohoh  
When all this time __I've__been__ so __hollow__inside__  
I know __you're__ still there_

A dark shadow walked through the streets of the city. Gracefully like a ghost. The streets were abounded the city in ruins, the once proud little town was now only a shadow of the past. Cold wind blew through the ruins and it was like as if it would still carry the stench of death and the screams of the dying with him as to remember everyone on the day, on which the skies and the ground turned crimson. The Heavens from the gigantic fire, which greedily ate everything, the ground from the spilled blood of innocents and the ones trying to protect them. The shadow walked slowly, surrounded by chaos, but this was a much more different chaos then on that day. On that day was the air filled with the smell of smoke and blood, the laughter was replaced by gunshots, screams and the sounds of running, fighting and crying. Now was there only silence...

Suddenly the figure stopped in front of the ruins of a gigantic building, looking up at it with pale blue eyes, filled with sorrow, longing, hatred and something what was broken.

_Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I know I'd find you somehow_

* * *

The room in the asylum was covered in the darkness of the night. A young man around eighteen years sat on the window frame, gazing out in the darkness. His long blond hair covered the half of his face which was covered with burn marks which would never heal. One half of his body was covered with them, from head to his waist. First he didn't remember how he got them, but the doctors said that it was normal for a person to have amnesia after waking up from a half year of coma. But after a while he remembered, he remembered how he got those marks, he remembered that day which took everything away from him. Now he finally understood the nightmares which plagued him, stealing his sleep, driving him in madness.

Most of his dreams were about a situation when he is lying on the ground, bond there. His body covered with several deep wounds which were still bleeding. Then he would turn to his side, he often didn't know why, to look at a woman with long blond hair, her pale skin covered with several deep wounds, blood, dirt and bruises, a roman I. tattooed on her forehead. The woman would turn to him, even if she looked as if she were in great pain she would give him a weak smile, her blue eyes tired, but still carrying a flame in them. She would look at him and it was as if he would hear her voice say "_Don't fear my darling, I won't let you go…". _Then would suddenly two man come to stand a bow her grinning and pouring something at her. It was pure acid. He watched with horror filled eyes as her skin would be burned away, her fragile body rising in pain, but no scream left her lips. Then the two men would turn to him. It was usually in this part of the dream when he would wake up, sweet covered and frightened.

For long days he tried to figure out who that woman was. She looked weary familiar to him and then after two weeks he finally remembered her. The woman in his dreams who tried even in her last minutes of live to take his fears away and who didn't gave her murders the satisfaction to break in front of them was Sephiria Arks, Number I. of the Crono Numbers, his grandmother…

_Hunting__ you I can smell you  
alive  
Your heart __pounding__ in my head_

* * *

_Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me_

The young girl stood on the spot on which she lost everything one year ago. The cold wind played with her white hair which matched her pale skin. She looked at the spot with distant eyes on which she saw both her grandfathers kneel powerless and blood cowered as the two men pulled the trigger which shoot both in the head, but as the trigger was pulled one of them was sliced with a sword right in his heart, the other was shoot in his heart. Her grandfathers took they killers with them to Hell. The death bodies of her grandmothers and that of her parents lay not far away from them.

The girl let out a scream of pain as tears streamed down her eyes. Her pale hand tightening around something, then suddenly light flashed and she broke down to her knees holding something which looked like the horrible cross between a Japanese sword probably similar to a katana and a shark, covered with several deep gaps. The sword giggled in his master's hand, but as his eyes noticed the girl's tears the laughing died and the sword wrapped himself around the girl's petite body like a snake. The girl gently strokes the strange blade with her other hand.

"I miss them…" she whispered to the blade as it begun to nuzzle her check. She suddenly tensed when she felt a presence nearing them. Suddenly she stood up and pointed her sword at the intruder's throat only to release it when she noticed who it was. "What do you want Lugardo…" she said, her tone emotionless and empty.

The man flinched at her tone, but not from fear. He had known the girl since her birth and he knew how cheerful she used to be, but now the only emotions she showed were anger, hatred, malice and sorrow. Every time she went out she would stay away for hours then return blood covered and on the next day the news would tell about a serial and merciless killer walking around and killing innocent people. Lugardo and three other people were the only ones who knew why those people needed to day.

They were in or were the relatives of the ones who were part of the secret organisation _"__**Knights of the Round Table**__"_ , the ones who made Cronos fall and be destroyed, the ones who managed to killed the Crono Numbers, the Hoshi no Shito and the legendary Clack Cat or as they called them "_Conos's Beasts"_.

* * *

Amely was the granddaughter of Train Heartnet and Creed Diskence, she inherited they skill and also something other, something dark. Amely was not like others, she was the only one with three different types of nano-machines in her body. Eve's nano-machines, Train's _Lucifer _and Creed's _God's Breath_ were united in her together with Creed's and Echidnas Tao powers. And a much stronger Tao, then she like her mother was teached by Shiki and both reached the level of Tao Masters. Amely survived Cronos's down fall, but her Imagine Blade got damaged in several wais and that meant that her mind also got damaged, that combined with her pain and traumatic memories created a dark creature, a monster as some would say. Most of the members of the organisation which destroyed Cronos called her _"Cronos's Angel of Vengeance"_.

"I come to take you home. Anette made your favorite food." he said as she turned away from him. "_It is really true what they sayd Tenshi or Oni, it lyes in her hand which she wants to be, but her pain draws her more to the Beast in her..."_the man thought bitterly.

"There is no such thing as home…" she whispered in one cold tone.

_watching me aahhhh  
wanting me aahhhh  
i can fell you pull me down_

* * *

_feeling you aahhhh  
loving you aahhhh  
i wont let you pull me down_

Damian sat by the window, a tear escaping his eyes. The memory of the past hurt, it hurt him to know that he had lost everything that mattered to him in this world. After a while he stood up and walked tiredly to his bed. He didn't want to sleep, to see **her** day again. But tomorrow he would be visited by Lord Xavier again who was childhood friends of Doctor Claude who lead the "_Red Rose Asylum"_.

He remembered that Lord Xavier visited him one day after his memories returned and that he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the man. The man looked almost like Creed only with a little beard and mustage like Baldor used to wear, but after he was told that the man was Creed's uncle he soon understood.

He and the lord talked often and after he told him that Creed had a son and a granddaughter and that they were all killed, he saw the pain of the man. He guessed when he first heard from his friend that there was someone who knew where his long lost nephew was he must have bean weary happy, but the knowledge of Creed's death seemed to pain him. Damian was also in pain mostly in that minute when he said Amely's name. He felt weary attached to her and now she was not here anymore.

Tomorrow he would go with the Lord back, back to the place where his nightmares carried him every day and night, ripping his soul and heart apart with they claws. He would return to the place where his dreams, his hopes and his happiness dyed to bring the corpses to France and burry them the way they had deserved it. He waould not back away...

_watching me  
wanting me  
i can fell you pull me down  
feeling you  
loving you  
i wont let you pull me down…_

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about this little intro? I know that Amely didn't look insane in this fic, but after the fight her mind got really messed up. And now the explaining why I made Creed come from France, this is weary simple almost in every anime there are some characters who you only need to look at and immediately you think of a country. Well in Creed's case when I first saw him in the manga I immediately thought that he come from France. By Charden, Germany come to my mind, in Hitler's option he would make a perfect Aria I think, I mean blond hair and blue eyes. One other character was Slasky by who I also thought about a land; please if you look at the guy don't you immediately think that he is Russian? Amd now tell me if you would like from me to write this fic or first finish my other two Black Cat fics? 


End file.
